Something to Forget
by MewZeairu
Summary: They were innocent, all they were trying to do was protect me. Now that they were gone the one responsible will pay. Since I was hated by everyone around me, no matter what I did it wouldn't matter, right? Or would it... RukaxOCxNatsumexMikan HotaruxOC
1. Alice

Something to Forget

**Hello Minna-san! Yep it's me back with my third fan fiction. I hope this one is a good success just like my second one. This was supposed to be really serious but I can't have something too serious, I wouldn't last to the end of it if I did. Anyway this is based on Gakuen Alice/Alice Academy, and goes semi along with the story line.**

**Warning: Rated T for various styles of language (swears) violence, and some other things.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Gakuen Alice, a lot of the dialogue, the characters or the term of 'Alice'. I DO own the OCs, OC character backgrounds, and some dialogue.**

**Note: Honorifics and some Japanese words are used in this. If you don't know them look them up or ask and I'll get back to you when I can.**

**Okay? Oh and one more thing: if you DON'T like it DON'T read it. It's as simple as that, I don't need people putting me down because they don't like one little thing, or one little thing isn't correct. Big hint: FICTION! Get it? Not real. I doubt any of you would like it if someone bashed at you. Thank you. Also I accept everything really, just don't give me some hate comment or anything and please don't flame. **

**XxXFull SummaryXxX -****I was a ten year old girl who used to live in Tokyo, Japan, I was a 'genius' but not in academics or anything like that. No I was a special kind of genius called an 'Alice'. 'Alice' was a term used for people with unusual powers such as teleportation, flight, levitation and other things, some common ones that you would think of everyday and some not. Some were really silly but others could be extremely dangerous, like mine. I possessed two alices, both of which could do harm to others or make someone harm them self. I came from a family of alices so it shouldn't have bothered me, but when trying to be forced into going to a school just for alices is another topic. When I turned three years old some strange things started to happen and I couldn't be just any old child anymore, no I had to continuously be running. My family was mysteriously being assassinated and it seemed to get worse as time went by. When I was eight a terrible tragedy took place, and it started murderous rumors about me.**

**Soon my once large family shrunk from seventeen to only nine, my parents, uncle, two cousins, my brother, my cousin's grandmother and grandfather and myself. So many mutilated so badly that we couldn't even have their coffins open at the funeral, they were unrecognizable. When I turned ten the last straw and most painful one played through, making me and my brother orphans since we had no parents anymore. It was now my worst enemy of all – fire – it took my sweet parents lives, they died protecting us. I was done with all of this, I hardly understood but I realized that the only way to protect the rest was to go and work from the inside of the school. The people who messed with my family were going to pay for what they did; it would become my life's new assignment. That was until something else happened and it became more and more desperate. My name was Tsubasa Hikari and this was my story.**

**Ru-Ru: Alright third fic this is awesome!**

**Hikari: … You really need a life.**

**Ru-Ru: Oh great I'm stuck with the one that doesn't laugh much. **

**Hikari:*narrows eyes* let's get this over with. By now everyone should know the disclaimer thing, if you don't read above because it's right there. **

**Ru-Ru: Well that's one way to say it. *giggles***

**Hikari and Ru-Ru: Anyway, Please enjoy the first chapter!**

Chapter 1 - Alice

Fire: The bringer of death and suffering. Fire: A source of light that could engulf the most unlucky. Yeah I learned about fire the hard way. Living with it wasn't so easy either now that I thought about it. I wished I could start over, but there was no chance for purity to return to someone like me. All I could do now was hope and pray for a miracle because this wasn't a foolish nightmare that I couldn't wake up from, no this was real. I hated this type of existence, I wasn't some special type of genius or at least I didn't want to be. No, many call this a gift or miracle, well they never thought of it from someone else's eyes, someone in my position, someone with my 'gifts'. No, for me this was no gift it was a curse, a damn curse! This stupid ring keeping me alive, the stupid Academy, I wished I could just run away from it all, but there was nowhere else to run. I had people left to protect and if it meant my capture then fine, but I couldn't let them hurt my family ever again, if they did I would make sure they would be burned alive.

The night before...

"I'm tired of losing everyone that I care for. That's why I need to do this." I sternly said as I held back my tears. "But we've all tried so hard so you wouldn't be caught." My uncle replied as he stood from the chair that he once sat in. "I've made up my mind; they want me more so it's useless to continue running if it just means death. I will personally make sure that their deaths weren't in vain." I stated as I turned on my heels and headed back up the stairs before they could say anymore. This was my decision, and I made a promise that I was going to make sure was kept. "… Minna-san … I'm so sorry …" I whispered to myself. I definitely would protect them.

The Academy...

The tree outside the large window in the hallway had birds on it, then they flew away, I wished that I could be that free and come and go as I pleased. To be free like a cat, that would be an amazing life. A cough from my left side interrupted my thoughts and wishes; annoyed I glanced in that direction to see my annoying older brother. His midnight black hair went to the tops of his shoulders and curled up at the ends, his bangs were in his light blue eyes as usual. His face but a child's, well it was my face too, just a little more guy-ish. We were fraternal twins with really only looks to show for it, we were like light and darkness, two opposites in just about every other way. "If you're sick then back off." I mumbled as I side stepped in the other direction. His head shot up and he looked at me with saucer eyes. "I'm not sick thank you." He started trying to make small talk, big mistake. "Well what are we supposed to do now? And why aren't you wearing your uniform right?" he pointed to my outfit that consisted of the red tartan skirt, black long sleeve over shirt, a white under shirt with long white pieces hanging down my torso, red neck tie, black knee length boots with red outlines and laces, and two belts, one black and one red, crossing at my waist. Yes my uniform was wrong in several ways, my tie was supposed to be a red ribbon, my boots were supposed to be pure black without the laces, and there weren't any belts, but I preferred it like this and I didn't get told anything about my choice in clothing so it didn't really matter.

"Like the gay sensei said, we wait. And I said I'd come, I never said that I'd follow the rules of this retarded place." I replied casually as I glared at him. "Your eyes are especially fiery today now aren't they?" He said with a chuckle. Yes he did say red, my eyes were fiery crimson, and odd color yes but it seemed to fit. My hair was midnight black like my brother's just longer, it went to my waist and I always wore it in high pigtails tied with red ribbons with black lace. My bangs like his half covered my eyes, and all of this along with my new uniform seemed to fit quite nicely. "OK you two can come in now~" The gay sensei, I honestly wasn't paying attention when he said his name, said while motioning us to go in the over exaggeration of large oak doors. Onii-san put on a smile and went in while I just stood there defiantly with my arms crossed over my chest. Sensei looked at me and waited for me to move from my spot. "If you haven't noticed already I'm not going to move." I commented stubbornly. Onii-san poked his head out the door to see what I was doing. "Oh come on Hikari, it's not so bad." He said with some weird smile spread on his face. 'He really does have problems.' I thought mockingly.

"Says you. Why would I believe a word out of your mouth with that gay look on your face idiot?" I said with one eyebrow raised. Sensei looked at us with a questioning look before returning his gaze to me. "What?" Onii-san exclaimed defensively. "You heard me." I retorted annoyed. "Please come an introduce yourself Hikari-chan. It won't be as painful as it seems." Sensei tried reasoning with me. I sighed heavily. 'He didn't just say Hikari-chan did he? Yeah he did, didn't he? Hmm should I kill him or let it slide this time?' I thought as I put my index finger to my lips and looked up at the pearly white ceiling. "Awww that face looks so cute!" Sensei mused. Idiot man! "Fine I'll come but I get to do this first." I hissed through gritted teeth as I walked up to him. "Hmm? What's the matter Hikari-chan?" he asked as he looked down at me. With a kick to his shin I turned and walked towards the oak doors with a mischievous smirk across my face. He was lucky that I was in a good mood today or I would have done worse than that. Onii-san's face was a mix of confusion, amusement and joy, so of course his expression was priceless. This idiot and his faces were just amusing; I stifled a laugh and looked at the class. A bunch of misfits if you asked me, but then again this whole school was chalk full of 'em.

Sensei limped back into the classroom after me and tried to smile through his winces of pain. Man I didn't think that I kicked him in the shin so hard that he couldn't keep a straight face, but then again he looked better with this pain filled expression. I wasn't sadistic I just got a bit of amusement out of the idiot's pain; he crossed my path and pissed me off. I wasn't like this towards every person, just those that annoyed me. "OK class … please meet our new … friends …" Sensei winced in between every few words. It was amusing but my damn guilt kicked in and I felt bad for him. He's part of this damned school so I shouldn't care about him but empathy always eventually got the best of me and I would pity the ones I hurt. "OK you two, please introduce yourselves." He said, finally having his winces under control. Onii-san looked eager again and spoke loudly and overflowed with excitement. "Hello Minna-san! I'm Tsubasa Hikaru, please to make your acquaintances~" should I kick him now? I really want to kick the idiot now! Huh? Oh great what's the point of this if:

1. Hardly anyone is paying any attention.

And 2. They could just ask later.

I sighed and stood quietly next to Onii-san, like I'd be an idiot and introduce myself to them? Yeah right. I wanted to just take off one of these earrings and control them with one of my alices. I chose not to and just glanced at Sensei as he tried to get them to pay attention for more than a few moments. New students, no one cared, I wouldn't either, and I would be just like them, ignoring the students and teacher. Guess I was like everyone else in a few ways, Onii-san would pay attention though, are we really related? "Ano … Hikari-chan please introduce yourself." Sensei said to me. Great now some of them are actually looking at me, some were looking from the beginning but a few more are actually paying attention. I could have sworn that someone said 'Hey look at her, she looks a bit like Natsume-san don't you think?' and someone else agreeing. Who the hell is Natsume? I glanced around the classroom and caught the sight of a guy with long midnight black hair that reached a little below his earlobes, his bangs went over one eye with a break in his bangs followed by some more hair, his eyes were crimson, a pretty bright shade too, with a rather annoyed expression. He looked, well more or less glared, at me then put a manga book over his face and leaned back.

I would say that he looked like a girl but he seemed more guy-ish than Onii-san did, looked better too. "Umm … Hikari?" right on queue Onii-san spoke, interrupting my thoughts for the umpteenth time today. "No." I mumbled. "What?" Sensei asked confused. "No." I said a little louder. "So where do I sit?" "Hey you should at least say hello to-" Onii-san started. This drove me off the edge. "I said hell no! Hell freaking no! Are you deaf you dumbass?" I screamed at him and narrowed my eyes. Shock. Sensei, Onii-san, and just about everyone else, except Manga-Boy in the back, all he did was slide the manga low enough so he could see what all the yelling was about. "… You ….uh …. can sit over there. The bench may be a little squished since all the other benches are full and there are normally only three people to a bench." Sensei shakily said as he pointed to the back of the room, the seat next to the blonde guy that sat next to Manga-Boy. Yeah that was just brilliant. I slightly nodded and walked down the aisle towards my new 'seat'. If you could call a damn bench a seat then I guessed I was just different, that was no seat in my opinion. Glaring down at it I noticed Onii-san following me and sitting on the bench in front of mine, the idiot close to me? That makes today even more enjoyable… NOT! Hell no! The other day was the worst day of my life, but this was runner up! I sat down on the bench, locked eyes with Sensei and waited.

"Well these two need partners to help them find their way around the school. So are there any volunteers?" he said in a happy-go-lucky tone. I nearly gagged at it; he was the most annoying teacher I had ever met. So happy, I wondered what kind of pain would be trapped under that shell. 'His eyes are hiding something. I should be able to tell a bleeding soul by now, it's all in the eyes most of the time. I wonder what it is though…' I thought skeptically. "No one? Ok then I guess I'll just have to choose myself. Hmm … how about Imai-san and Nogi-kun." He continued. The blonde guy next to me shot his head up and another person with really short black hair closer to the front stirred. "Hikaru-kun your partner will be Imai-san and Hikari-chan your partner will be Nogi-kun. For sleeping arrangements until your rooms are ready it will be vice-versa." He said again as he looked around the room. I glanced at the Blondie and noticed that he looked down again. So it came to this huh? I was stuck with him. What was his name again? Nogi Ruka wasn't it, oh why did I care? It wasn't like I was some crazed fan girl or anything. As far as I was concerned I would only see him in class, in fact I didn't even want to see him here. I didn't want to see anyone here for that matter, they all seem very annoying. I didn't need any rumors being spread about me, but then I would have to burn someone wouldn't I?

Humph, I would put any of these wet behind the ears chumps in their place before I let them get away with gossiping about me. But it would be fun to punish their sorry asses and teach them that I didn't take any crap. I glanced at the blonde haired boy and then noticed a bunny on his lap. Wait were my eyes playing tricks on me? A bunny? A freaking bunny were you pulling my leg? What was with the bunny? He glanced in my direction and I locked eyes with him, his bangs covered part of his eyes, his blue eyes. He didn't look like he was fully Japanese, probably mixed, or dyed his hair. Wait why was I thinking about Bunny-Boy now? "…Hi…." I softly mumbled and noticed the bunny sniffing my arm. I cocked an eyebrow and stared at it, why was it trying to be cute? "…..Hi…." he finally mumbled as he pulled the bunny back and patted its head. End of our 'conversation' finally! Oh that damned rodent needs to stop looking at me like that! I glared at the ball of fur and it continued its stare as if it was possessed. Before any of you go off saying that I was an animal hater or anything, I wasn't, I actually liked animals I just hated being stared at. And that rodent wasn't blinking either! I shifted uncomfortably on the bench, it was either that he noticed me being uncomfortable or he noticed that the bunny was looking at me still, because he started whispering to the bunny. Soon the bunny paid no attention to me, I felt relieved at that.

Then Sensei started to speak again. "Well since we're all clear… Bye-Bye~!" He quickly left the room and shut the doors, leaving a rather weak looking teacher with long black hair tied in a ponytail. 'Umm … so much for him being a teacher. What kind of teacher just leaves? None of my previous teachers ever did something like that, they just stood up there with their boring speeches and 'You can do anything!' quotes.' I thought with mixed feelings. 'I think I've finally found an interesting teacher, befriend him? No, just observe and see who's side he's really on.' I could feel the sides of my mouth forming a small smile, why? I didn't really know myself; but I did know a few things:

1. He reminded me of my goofy father, always smiling and making a quick exit.

2. I felt like I knew him from somewhere… I didn't know where but, I just felt this way.

And finally 3. I knew was that this was going to be one interesting year. And I think I was actually happy about that…

I stole a last glance in the direction of Manga-Boy and Bunny-Boy. Both of them emitted a 'cool' aura, sort of bad boy-ish if you knew what I meant. Hmm, interesting. He wasn't paying any attention though… Wait a minute what the hell am I thinking? Was I going soft? Hell freakin' no I wasn't! I didn't know them and didn't want to know them that included the gay sensei! I was observing everyone so you all will get that clear! I didn't feel anything towards them; those damn misfits were all just weird in my book! I was Tsubasa Hikari the daughter of Kuroshima Misaki and Tsubasa Kazuki! Two families that were well known for their strong females, I refuse to be soft! I had my family names to live up to after all… I clutched my hands into fists as the 'Sensei' was trying to calm everyone down. 'It's too loud in here…' I thought annoyed. 'Should I just leave, I could easily do that. Don't know where I'll go but I could just walk out.' I decided against it and thought about what would happen from here on out. How long would it be until I avenged their deaths? How long until I could bust out of here? I certainly didn't want to stay in this dump; well I guessed it was time to make escape plans. I definitely won't let their deaths be in vain, but I also couldn't lose myself… I promised her that I wouldn't, and I planned to keep that promise…

During Break…

Finally there's a break! If there was one thing I hated it was people staring at me… during classes. Yes I knew it seemed strange but so many people looked in my direction and stared… stared like they had no lives! Well at least there was no more staring- Oh just perfect some annoying chestnut brown haired girl with hazel eyes is now next to me and staring! 'Wait wasn't she just next to Manga-Boy a few seconds ago?' I thought puzzled. "Hi I'm Sakura Mikan!" she squeaked in one of the most high-pitched, naïve and 100%ly IRRITATING voices I had ever heard in my life time! I winced and she looked confused, wasn't it kind of obvious that I was aggravated by her talking? She turned and repeated her four word sentence to Onii-san; unlike me _he_ smiled happily and said. "I'm Tsubasa Hikaru; it's a pleasure to meet you!" Somebody shoot him please! "More like you're Tsubasa Idiot if you asked me…" I mumbled loud enough for anyone sitting or standing near me to hear. He quickly looked at me with his version of an extremely pissed off face, which wasn't even scary or angry looking, no he was just barely busting a gut! "Well no one asked you now did they?" he attempted to hiss. I leaned forward on the desk and put my face a mere couple of inches from his. "Your 'anger' is funny, if you can't be angry without smiling like a fool then how would you intimidate anyone Onii-san? And even if no one asked me I still have the right to talk, and you ain't going to take that right from me, you got that?" I asked, well more hissed.

He flinched and backed up, partially frightened, yes him being afraid of his younger sister was pretty pathetic but then again all the guys in my family were. It went along with the thing of being a girl that was one day going to be the 'toughest' girl in the two family lines because I had a parent from both Tsubasa and Kuroshima. Also Onii-san was well aware of the fact that I could kill him if I wanted to, and the way he would be killed by me would be in his greatest fear –burned alive - but not even I was that cruel. I leaned back against the seat and tried to ignore the stares of every other person in the room, a few went back to what they were previously doing but many became interested in what was happening over here. Which I remind you was none of their freaking business! "What is your alice Tsubasa-san?" 'Mikan', who I now dub Fruity because she smells like fruit and because of her name, asked me. "…None ya…" I muttered angrily. I crossed my arms over my chest and looked at her. She gulped then looked at Onii-san and asked the same damn question. "What is your alice?" He looked up at her innocently and smiled. "I have two." He started as she nodded. "I have Vocal Pheromone and Water alices." "I have Nullification." Fruity squeaked in reply. 'That's the most useful one I've ever heard of.' I thought sarcastically.

"Hey what is your sister's alice since she doesn't want to tell?" she asked Onii-san. He looked slightly horrified and glanced at me for any sign of me saying 'It's OK you can tell her for me!' but no all I did was glare. I didn't want anyone here to know of my alices, there was nothing great about being an alice… nothing at all. "It's not my place to say…" he trailed off. Oh my god he actually did something right! "But-" Fruity started before I cut her off. "Shut up already your annoying the hell out of me with that voice of yours." Yeah plenty of heads shot in my direction for that one. She looked at me with teary eyes, lucky for me guilt went on vacation! "W-what?" she squeaked. "Who dubbed you Queen where you _have_ to know everything about everyone? I'll tell you this once and only once Fruity, there's nothing great about being an alice!" I said with narrowed eyes. "Fruity?" Onii-san asked confused. Then he seemed to remember that I didn't care much for people's actual names if I didn't respect them. "What? An alice criticizing alices? That's-" some girl started before I finished her sentence. "Unheard of. Not really, I'm not the only one who hates them; plenty of my family did and still do. And I knew a lot of people who weren't relatives who did." "Do you even know how special alices are?" she retorted. "Yes, well how special they're supposed to be. What's the point of these 'elitists' who are 'protected' by the government? You know what I think; I think normal people are above alices. Why, because more than half of these 'protected' alices are a bunch of stuck up bastards. If they aren't conceited assholes then they either have no self-esteem so they suck up to everyone else in the world, aren't afraid to voice their opinions about the stuck up ones or don't give a shit about anyone else who has a bad opinion because they actually want to get somewhere in life and won't let no jackasses slow them down." I countered.

Everyone in the room was dumbstruck, some of them had their mouths open in a huge 'O' others just an amusing stare. What have they never been told the truth? Sheesh they're all a bunch of unknowledgeable misfits. Literally none of them go together correctly, even raw fish and white rice go together better! "Wait, I get it. Are you really an alice?" the girl finally said. "Of course I have an alice you idiot! Why the hell would I even be here if I didn't?" I retorted angrily. "Well then why won't you tell us what it is?" the green hair girl shouted! "Because I don't remember being told to tell the whole freaking world what my alices are!" I replied bitterly. I heavily sighed then smirked. "I'll say one then show the other, is that fair enough for you?" I asked with a sickeningly evil tone. She took a step back. "Y-yeah." She replied a bit shaken. "Alright then one of them is Vocal Pheromone." Everyone watching seemed to nod. "The other is…" I trailed off as a flame appeared in my hand and I burned part of her hair. She squealed in surprise and looked taken aback. "If you can't guess already then you truly are an idiot. But this is your only warning, mess with me again and you won't have to worry about your hair." I hissed before walking out the back door of the room. As I left though I could have sworn I heard Onii-san faintly call my name. Well if none of you have guessed it, it was fire. Oh great so now on my first day I was Arch-Enemy Number One in just about everyone's book! Perfect wasn't it?


	2. ArchEnemy Number One

Something to Forget

**Hello Minna-san! Yep it's me back with my second chapter of StF. This one has considerably less swearing than the first one did; also you get some views on Hikari's past. **

**Warning: Rated T for various styles of language (swears) violence, and some other things.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Gakuen Alice, a lot of the dialogue, the characters or the term of 'Alice'. I DO own the OCs, OC character backgrounds, and some dialogue.**

**Note: Honorifics and some Japanese words are used in this. If you don't know them look them up or ask and I'll get back to you when I can.**

**(Okay? Oh and one more thing: if you DON'T like it DON'T read it. It's as simple as that, I don't need people putting me down because they don't like one little thing, or one little thing isn't correct. Big hint: FICTION! Get it? Not real. I doubt any of you would like it if someone bashed at you. Thank you. Also I accept everything really, just don't give me some hate comment or anything and please don't flame.)**

**Ru-Ru: Alright second chapter! Wow so much typing to do, school isn't helping either I always have ideas when I'm in school and can't get on the computer until after I finish my biggest mission yet… it's horrifying! HOMEWORK!**

**Hikari: … Yeah… Don't mind the homework hating author, she'll just continue on with her ranting so just leave her be…**

**Ru-Ru: *Glares* that's mean, not many people enjoy their homework you know! You don't either… Anyway…**

**Hikari: Everyone should know the disclaimer thing by now, if you don't then it would do you some good to read above. It's in bold capital letters; you can't miss it unless you're blind or dumb. (Ru-Ru: No offense)**

**Ru-Ru: Cranky much?**

**Hikari and Ru-Ru: Well please enjoy chapter two!**

Chapter 2 – Arch-Enemy Number One

Later that Day…

I followed this girl, Imai Hotaru-san, to the dorms so I would know where I would be sleeping, and because I didn't want to be around the class filled with people who hated my guts any longer. Simple enough? I thought so. Bunny-Boy and Manga-Boy were nowhere to be found, not that I was looking for them though. And there was another little detail, Fruity and a girlish 'guy' with short dirty blonde hair and brownish eyes following us. Plus Onii-san made us look like the idiots of all time! Why didn't these three hate me? I had no freaking clue! But Onii-san was always with me so it didn't really count as him being weird for once. Funny thing was that Fruity was the one I started screaming at and she doesn't hate me! Or at least I don't think she does… "Umm… Tsubasa-san… I'm sorry for early and-" Fruity started with a sad tone. "Don't worry about it; I'm used to people hating me anyway…" I said to cut her off. "So you have the fire alice too Tsubasa-san?" said the girly guy. "Oh wait. I'm Tobita Yuu but everyone calls me Iinchou. I have the Illusion alice." 'He' introduced himself and smiled. I simply nodded to show that I was listening. 'What did he mean by too?' I thought skeptically. "As you probably already know this is Imai Hotaru. She has the invention alice." He continued. I looked at him to tell him to be quiet already when I noticed the three golden stars on the left side of his shirt collar.

"What are those?" I simply asked pointing to the stars. "Oh theses?" he asked looking down at his stars. "Their stars that the academy gives you to represent your alice level and grades basically. There's No Star, Single Star, Double Star, Triple Star and Special Star. I'm a Triple" I gave him an amused look and a half smile. "When does your level get decided? I'm guessing that the faster it's decided the faster I get my own room." He nodded and continued. "The teachers should decide soon." I nodded then noticed Imai-san's three stars and Fruity's no stars. I nearly burst out laughing; Fruity was a No Star… I wondered what star level I would have…

Night Time…

I guess Onii-san found Bunny-Boy because he disappeared, I've made up so work from the past. I didn't have to do them but I needed to get good grades, I hate it here but I couldn't stand having bad grades, I never had bad grades before and I couldn't stop here. I needed to find the quickest way to get to the Principal alone so I could get revenge, sweet revenge. 'That bastard…' I thought murderously. I was sitting on a mat on the floor of Imai-san's room, and yes I did just say Imai-san. Why? Because I had a certain respect for her, she didn't seem as moronic as the others, just cold in some ways. I brushed my long black hair and looked out the window at the full moon; I softened my eyes as I gazed at its beauty. Loneliness, depression, rage, self-hatred and so many more feelings stirring inside of me, I felt as if my heart would just stop beating at this moment. 'Okaa-san… Otou-san… Minna-san… I miss you all so much… it's so heartbreaking being alone…' I thought miserably as I held back the tears that had started to form in the corners of my eyes. I glanced to the side to see Imai-san's violet eyes looking at me with confusion slightly mixed deep within their depths. I pulled the cover over me and looked up at her. "Well… umm good night…" I said quietly. "Yeah. Good night." She replied before lying down under her covers. I did the same and looked at the ceiling. 'I remember earlier, Imai-san was really funny.' I thought as I remembered when I first entered the room.

Flash Back!

_I entered Imai-san's room after her at the end of our little tour and looked around before noticing her staring at me. I was confused at her gaze but only returned it. Her hair was short jet black, her hair showed her ears and when I meant short I meant short! If you didn't know it was a girl she could be mistaken for a boy from behind, not that she really looked like one. Her eyes were a beautiful violet, they were filled with so many unknown feelings but they were so direct that it could leave someone speechless. She was wearing the normal elementary uniform with her three stars proudly on her left shirt collar. "I was considering charging you for every day you spend here." She started dryly. I cocked an eyebrow then slightly laughed. "If you do fine, I probably would do the same thing. I wouldn't want some strange person sleeping in my room for an unknown amount of time." "So we're on the same page?" she continued with an amused smirk. I nodded and we shook hands. A sense of respect for each other's space I guessed you could have called it that._

Flash back end…

I guessed in some ways I was like some people here, I wondered if anyone else had some similar qualities. 'But I can't get close to anyone… I don't want them to be hurting when I leave, I also don't want to feel attached…' I thought as I closed my eyes and struggled to sleep.

Dream…

_Wood burning, screams, tears, flames, so many different shades of red, yellow and orange surging through the land. The smell of burning wood, paper and flesh filling my nostrils, my heart shattering from the sight as I was restricted to the untouched grassy field as firemen tried to calm the flames and find them. Stinging tears fell from my eyes, and soon a desire for blood and revenge filled me like it was the only thing that was right, the only decision that could be made… the only choice way to go. "Hikari calm down you're going to hurt yourself!" Onii-san shouted as he held me down but I couldn't stay, not after this. His tears falling on my flesh made my skin burn like the fire was doing to my parents bodies by now. Ravaging them, soon they would just be ashes mixed in with burnt wood and paper; I could hear the ambulances' sirens calling as my world started to turn blurry. All I felt was rage and bloodlust my inner demon stealing another part of my wounded soul, I wondered if it would capture another unlucky person's life this time too…_

Dream End…

"… Up… ake up… Asa-san wake up… Tsubasa-san wake up!" a strong voice startled my nightmare, killing it for now. I slowly opened my eyes to see a gun pointed at me from Imai-san's bed. Yes a freaking gun was pointing at me, nervous? No not really. "Finally. I'm trying to sleep and you were screaming! You know it's 4 in the morning!" she yelled obviously annoyed. I felt as if I hadn't slept at all, that nightmare was so real, I guessed since I was screaming there I could have been actually screaming. "… My bad…" I mumbled before laying back down and curling up at the foot, how I got there I had no idea, with my stuffed animal safely in my arms. I heard her say something else before going back to sleep herself, I couldn't make it out but it wasn't very friendly. I held my heart for a moment to try and calm down, the nightmare set on repeat in my mind. I shuttered and curled up more, trying to conceal my whimpers of fear and loneliness. Tears were burning my eyes as I finally fell into a peaceful dreamless sleep.

Morning...

'I'm so tired; I hardly slept at all...' I thought with a yawn. I looked at the mirror and saw an innocent girl with messy bed-hair in her tired puffy fiery crimson eyes; yeah I knew you would think I was crazy by now. You see when I looked in the mirror I saw Tsubasa Hikari, but that wasn't who I was, I was a darker version of the pure child. An evil version, I was Demon Hikari... many would look at me and see Tsubasa Hikari, I still would always say different. I was a demon and I accepted it, I couldn't turn away from the truth any longer, I was who I was. I sighed as I attempted to get through my long black hair, tangles getting caught in my brush as I struggled. Damn brush! I hate it getting stuck in my hair, how does it stay straight for the rest of the day? I groaned before continuing my yanking as my scalp was tortured by my sadistic brush.

Man, I hate mornings... well it wasn't the time that I was supposed to be in school, it was 11 am. I was supposed to be there about two hours ago, why I'm late? I just felt like being late. Well also I had a fight against my sadistic brush, nearly choked myself with my tie, messed up my pigtails at least four times, and many others things in my little war against inanimate objects. Now I was finally completely late and fixed up, it was perfect; I needed to mess with a teacher today. I wonder who the teacher would be when I get there...

Classroom…

Damnit! Why does everyone hate me? Sheesh even Kami-sama does, or so it seemed. I end up walking in during math, my worst subject; it couldn't have been Japanese literature? What was this guy's name? Oh Jinno? What the hell? Oh he looks like a high and mighty jackass. Just that look on his face and... "WHAT THE HELL IS WITH THE FREAKING FROG?" I screamed from the door as I pointed to his shoulder. He turned to face me his face twisted with rage, either from me being late, swearing at him, being obnoxiously loud or a combination of the three. "Tsubasa..." he growled, his frog ending his 'sentence'. Everyone looked back, many, including , filled with anger; some were unreadable expressions, like the one Manga-Boy seemed to give me before looking away. I snickered and replied. "Yes... Sensei?" I walked over to my 'seat', sat down and propped my legs on the desk leaning back. Sensei glared at me from the front of the room, a small chorus of giggles was heard from all corners of the room. "A rebel I see..." he trailed off angrily."What's it to ya Frog-Man?" I replied and stuck out my tongue. More Anger. This was fun. His burning anger gave life to my fire of joy. It was the oxygen I needed to start my day, to help me keep people away from me, as far away as possible.

"I'll-" he started before I finished for him. "You'll what? Give me a low star level? Maybe a detention? Use your alice on me? Bring it Frog-Man I ain't afraid of you. I personally don't give a freak about what star level I get, or if I get detention or if you use your alice. I'll just counter and it won't change me so there wouldn't be much point to it now would there?" Does he hate me? I thought he did, with that face it sure did seem like he did. And it was hilarious. I doubt I would get a low star level anyway, I knew that I would do my best with academics and I was good at using and controlling my alices. The lowest I would get would probably be double, maximum would be triple. I didn't want to be a special star:

1. Because I don't completely understand it.

And 2. Because I didn't want people to know me because of it.

If I could fit in with star levels then I could avoid people the most that was how I saw it. I needed to hurry up though; just being here for two days was killing me. I wondered if Ran was missing me, what about Kyou or Ojii-san. The last of my family that was outside of these walls, the three of them were alices too. Ran had Vocal Pheromone from Ojii-san and Ice from her late mother, Kyou had Fire like me but weaker than mine and Ojii-san had Vocal Pheromone and Water like Onii-san. Ojii-san was Okaa-san's older brother, she also had a twin sister but she was killed when Ran's mother was killed. Both of Kyou's parents, my aunt, Otou-san's sister, and my uncle, were dead. They died when he was 15 years old; I was 4 then. Now he was 21, and he became more serious after losing them, but he was just as childish as Otou-san was when he was still alive. I miss Kyou terribly, he was like a replacement father to me, Onii-san was a lot like Otou-san too but he was never as cool as him, Kyou seemed to be the most identical. Onii-san always said that I was most like Okaa-san, 'Out of all the females in our family, you ended up being most like her.' He would always say. Okaa-san was beautiful, and so was her singing voice, I still remembered being sung to sleep when I was little by her gentle lullaby. Okaa-san at first would seem cold and violent but that was only to people she didn't like, like the Academy for instance.

She hated the Academy with a burning passion, and she showed it too. Other than that she was very kind, strict, but kind. She was a neat-freak, like me, everything had a right place and would freak out if it wasn't in that proper place, also cleaning around 10 times daily and not letting anyone near her if they were sick. She was stubborn, I couldn't lie about that, we butted heads very often, but to be honest I wished I could butt heads with her just one more time. Her last words to me were, 'Don't forget who you are.' Their engraved in my heart forever more, her alice was Vocal Pheromone. Otou-san didn't seem to fit Okaa-san, she was so strong and he seemed to be a masochist whenever she was upset and let her do whatever she pleased. But I never hated him for it even though I was confused. Otou-san was a gentle soul, so childish and free, he saw no difference between normal people and alices other than the fact that we had 'special talents'. His alice was Fire, strange fit for someone so caring, but that was his alice. Although he never really used it around me and Onii-san, he believed that violence wasn't ever the right way to go, but he couldn't remind me of that now, he wasn't here to assure me of that. He disliked the Academy as much as Okaa-san and the rest of the family did, and I remembered him telling me how Okaa-san hadn't changed from when she was in the Academy, but neither had he.

I missed all of my family so much, all of their last words engraved in my heart. Otou-san truly loved Okaa-san, he died with her. In the fire she broke her ankle, she told him to go with us but he couldn't bare to leave her behind. He said that he wouldn't have been able to live without her. Me and Onii-san understood the way he felt, he was torn between the love of his life and his children, but in the end he stayed with her, but made sure that we got out safely. He made a sacrifice and Okaa-san made one for me, because of me she broke her ankle. She had to carry me down the stairs, but when she put me down I tripped and got burned on my leg, I would have went right through the weak floor but she caught me and fell in my place. I was hurt but she couldn't really walk anymore. I still remember the next morning, going back and seeing the ashes of our 'home', our parents somewhere inside of the mess, who were just ashes themselves. And that boy that ran towards me, that poor guy got struck by Demon Hikari before I could have done anything, I wondered if his parents knew that he was…

"Anyway don't you have a class to teach?" I muttered under my breath as I held back the want to just burst out crying. Normal people would have talked to someone if they went through something like I did, but I don't see how telling some random person who supposedly gives a damn about my problems would solve them. It would just hurt worse, I would cry burning tears and the person would pretend to be concerned and then go back home like nothing happened. Why? Because this world is pretty simple. Kill or be killed, survival of the fittest, the keener you are the better outcome you would have. Get it yet? Or 'human' world was just a sad excuse for hell! You couldn't trust random people, you could hardly trust anyone, and they could turn on you at any moment and be the ones with the last laughs. That was why I didn't need anyone to comfort me, I would be fine, and the pain will heal with time right? Frog-Man turned back around, pissed off, and continued whatever he was doing before I entered the room and disturbed him with my loud obnoxious mouth and attitude. I would bet that he was one of the people that wouldn't give a damn about the people who were dying in the world, but no not physically. It was a different type of dying, it was mentally dying…

Break Time…

Well we were in the same time period as yesterday, yes the unbearable break time. Hopefully I wouldn't be talked to; using my alice like that yesterday took a lot out of me. Peaceful loneliness, well until I noticed Fruity right next to me yet again, the same eager look on her face. What the hell did she want now? Didn't she know how to take a hint? "Hi Tsubasa-san!" she squeaked. I glanced up at her and raised an eyebrow before nodding to show that I acknowledged her existence didn't have to but she would keep talking either way. "What are you doing after class today?" she asked. 'Why do you want to know?' I thought. "Homework." I flatly replied. "Will it take you very long?" she continued. "Yes… No… Maybe… I don't really know. Why?" I said hiding my confusion. "I was wondering if you'd like to hang out with me Hotaru and Iinchou." Her smile brightened with each word. Why do they want me around again? At that moment Onii-san turned around, suddenly interested in what she was saying. "You can come too. If you want." She said to Onii-san. He just smiled and seemed to consider her words, then looked at me. It seemed obvious that he wouldn't go it I didn't, I was planning to just stay in Imai-san's room and do some work that I wasn't here for, but why does Onii-san feel the need to have my approval. I wasn't his mother, I was his YOUNGER twin, and so shouldn't this have been the other way around. "…Depends when I finish…" I muttered and pulled out some Japanese literature work from the previous month, it was the only work the Gay-Sensei had from this school year. It was November now, so it was from October, just like the rest of the teachers only having work from October of this year. Well it was less work for me, I saw all of this as extra credit, and I guess it wouldn't be so bad to just be a child for once.

"Same here, I want to do whatever homework we got today first." Onii-san replied with another idiot smile. "Great!" Fruity replied happily then went off in Imai-san's direction. 'Happy-go-Lucky weirdo.' I thought angrily as I wrote on the paper. 'She's trying way too hard to try and get close to me. I don't want anyone close to me, and I think a lot of these misfits can see that.' I gazed in towards the window to see what was happening outside, only to have my eyes come in contact with crimson. 'Oh great, eye contact…' I thought angrily as my eyes trailed off towards the window. Some random guy with basically a shaved head walked over, along with some other boys, and stood next to Manga-Boy. The shaved hair guy started talking to him; I couldn't make out what he was saying because I wasn't paying much attention to their conversation. "Let's go Ruka." Manga-Boy's voice was mature, strong and strict. In the extreme noise that everyone else was making his was clear, he stood along with Bunny-Boy and started to leave the room, I followed him with my eyes. Before he left our eyes met once more, something about his eyes, so angry with a hidden pain deep within them, shook my heart. Within a split second it was over, him and the others were out the door and gone. I breathed in heavily then returned to my work, the look in his eyes burned on my brain to the point where every time I closed my eyes I saw them, the angry crimson gems… I couldn't understand this feeling growing inside of me. 'That girl from yesterday was wrong…' I thought stunned. 'I don't look like him at all. His aura and mine are two different things…'

After School…

I leaned against the base of the tree and looked around with my eyes, the branch wasn't the most comfortable seat but for some reason I needed to be alone. His eyes were still in my mind, I couldn't shake them like I could anyone else's, they were different… The feeling he gave me still bundled in my heart, so confusing and angry. "Hikari where are you!" Onii-san's voice came from behind the tree. I ignored it and finished my work, he was looking for me to go be with him and the others, and I didn't promise to be there so it didn't matter if I showed up or not. I leaned back further so the leaves that were left would hide my existence, the red, yellow, orange and brown leaves weren't many but they were just enough to hide me. He walked right past and continued off to another direction, it felt good to be alone for once, no people to bug me up here. Rustle. What the hell? I looked back to see someone climbing up, sit on the opposite branch and look at me. Manga-Boy, why of all people was _he_ here? I returned his gaze and held it, trying my best not to be taken aback again, and my heart was still shaken from his earlier expression, my blood began to boil at the thought of it. He looked angry, his eyes darkening with each second. He looked as if he wanted to murder me right then and there, but refused his desire. "…What are you doing here?" I asked as I fixed my lips into a frown. "Sitting." He briefly replied before turning around and leaning against the tree.

I did the same and decided to ignore him; I needed to find a new place to be alone. If I continued coming here I would probably run into him a lot, I didn't need that. "Why are you staying here?" I continued, suddenly curious as to why he didn't up and leave when he saw me here. "I feel like it." He muttered almost muted. I frowned; his answers got me nowhere, "Why?" I asked again. "Why do you need to know?" he countered. "Don't answer my question with a question." I said annoyed. "You're just as annoying as Polka-Dots." He muttered again. He completely changed the topic that was always my job! "Sorry but I don't know who the hell that is." I said. "…You call her 'Fruity'." He gruffly replied. My eyes widened a bit, so I wasn't the only one who liked to insult her. "Tsubasa-san!" Fruity's voice rang from the side of the tree; she repeated it again and again as she neared. I winced from her voice again, it hurt my ears. "I'm leaving…" I muttered before turned on the branch and nearly getting yanked off the tree by my pigtail. "Huh?" I questioned before coming in contact with those same gems that I had before. "Your planning something. Back off already." He growled. "So you hate me too?" I questioned angrily. He didn't answer, but it was written all over his face, the unconditional hatred. He knew of my plan, whether he knew what it was or not he knew that I wasn't some normal student. With one hand I held onto the tree, the other I grabbed his hand and pushed him away.

"Then it starts with you backing off. You leave me alone and I'll stay out of your way, I don't want to be near you either." I hissed before jumping off the tree, fixing my skirt and heading off in the direction Fruity left in. Manga-Boy's eyes still burning through the back of my head. He, like basically everyone else hated me; I didn't mind being Arch-Enemy Number One. I smirked as I ran off, I finally knew what the feeling he gave me earlier was… pure hatred. I could feel the demon within me stirring with every thought of him, I hated him, he hated me, my demon hated him, and if I wasn't careful it might end up killing him… or someone else…

**Ru-Ru: I don't know why this thing got cut off last time, I guess I didn't save when I thought I did. Oh well…**

**Hikari: Wow we're finally done with chapter two. Hey has anyone noticed that her chapters seem to get longer or is it just me?**

**Ru-Ru: Hey they would have more to read since I take forever updating. Anyway I am getting back to 'Stolen Heart' I really am. I just got a really bad case of writer's block, I know how the story is supposed to go but it's hard to grasp characters and not make my characters sound like know-it-all Mary-Sues. **

**Hikari: I'm surprised I haven't been turned into one yet with your bad skills…**

**Ru-Ru:*sad eyes* that's mean… *curses her under my breath***

**Ru-Ru: Please review, if you review fast I update fast. Except if I have writer's block like I do now. Or run out of self-esteem.**

**Ru-Ru and Hikari: since there's nothing more need to be said now, see you next time!**


	3. Star Rank & Class

Something to Forget

**Hello Minna-san! Yep it's me back with my third chapter of StF. This one Hikari and Ruka actually speak, other than their short conversation in chapter 1 also you can see how lonely Hikari really is behind that prideful and cold exterior. **

**Warning: Rated T for various styles of language (swears) violence, and some other things.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Gakuen Alice, a lot of the dialogue, the characters or the term of 'Alice'. I DO own the OCs, OC character backgrounds, and some dialogue. Also the song in here is call "You Know." and it is mine, I have all rights to it, I wrote it! Don't take it!**

**Note: Honorifics and some Japanese words are used in this. If you don't know them look them up or ask and I'll get back to you when I can.**

**(Okay? Oh and one more thing: if you DON'T like it DON'T read it. It's as simple as that, I don't need people putting me down because they don't like one little thing, or one little thing isn't correct. Big hint: FICTION! Get it? Not real. I doubt any of you would like it if someone bashed at you. Thank you. Also I accept everything really, just don't give me some hate comment or anything and please don't flame.)**

**Ru-Ru: Alright third chapter! Finally were getting somewhere, and if you haven't noticed there's a point I wanted everyone to understand about Hikari. She purposely withdraws herself from everyone because she's after one thing, revenge. But the thing is she actually wants to be with everyone else and just be what was taken from her… her childhood. **

**Hikari: … What the hell is that supposed to mean Airu? (Ru-Ru: another nickname for Zeairu)**

**Ru-Ru: Simple you wanna be a kid, but you don't want to 'dishonor' your family by being a part of the academy freely. **

**Hikari: *glares daggers at me* let's get this over with so I can murder the author. Everyone knows this damn disclaimer thing so just read above, you'll be smarter. (Ru-Ru: Again no offense)**

**Ru-Ru: Ano…**

**Hikari:*flame in hand* ok then let's start this chapter shall we?**

**Ru-Ru: Do I have too? *stepping back***

**Hikari and Ru-Ru: Enjoy chapter three.**

**Ru-Ru: *runs for my life***

**Hikari:*throwing fire at me***

Chapter 3 - Star Rank & Class

Imai-san's room…

I lay on my mat looking at the ceiling, there wasn't much more to do. Imai-san was in her lab working on some project, it was around eleven at night Fruity, Onii-san and Iinchou were all sleeping by now, I was all alone. I lifted my black cat plushy above me and looked it over again and again, same soft jet black 'fur', same red ribbon around its neck, and same moonlight eyes, it was the last present I got from Okaa-san and Otou-san before I came here so of course it was in good condition. Anyone would have thought that I would have thrown this away by now, but no I needed this. It gave me comfort when I needed someone to hug, it never back sassed me, it would patiently listen to me, and my only friend was this stuffed cat. Sort of silly coming from me but it was the only thing that I knew I wouldn't hurt if I left, the only thing that I wouldn't leave either. I clenched my pajama shirt over my heart and let the soft crystal tears fall from my eyes to my pillow. It burned my flesh but I didn't care either, it burned my heart more than this to hold it in much longer. I longed for someone just too sincerely hold me as I cried into the shoulder, telling me it was all going to be alright and I didn't have to hurt anyone anymore, that I was safe from harm. But that type of sincerity wasn't coming in my direction, so this desire would stay unquenched for the rest of my days. Curling up with my cat against my chest I let the waterfalls continue as soft whimpers escaped from the depths of my heart. "Okaa-san… Otou-san… Minna-san… I don't want to be alone anymore…" I whimpered as my sub-conscious slowly took control to let me sleep…

_Dream_

_Trees, leaves, dirt, a road, sweat, a running pace that I couldn't slow down from. He told me to just keep running and don't look back or stop for anything, no matter what I heard from behind me. I had to put distance between me and them. I didn't understand what was really going on, all I knew was that I had to listen to them and get out of here. For some reason I was able to see in my mind what was happening to my great grandfather, I was also able to see what happened to my great grandmother. She was beaten because she got me and him out of the home, with her left behind just to stall as much as she possibly could. He was blown up in his car, but made sure I had at least started running. I was alone, with mysterious visions of their deaths, was it normal? Slipping into the forest I climbed up one of the mighty leaved trees and as fast I could, crawled from tree to tree like squirrels did. Luckily for me, I was basically camouflaged; I just had to be as quiet and still as possible if people were down there. For the moment I was able to keep moving, until I saw a black limousine stop nearby, twelve men stepped out of the limo and started to talk. I moved as slowly and quietly as possible, all great grandfather could say while we were driving was that I couldn't be 'captured'. I couldn't help but be scared; I mean really I was only three years old…_

Dream End…

Beep. 'Hmm?' Beep! "What's that?" BEEP! "WHAT THE HELL'S THAT DAMN BEEPING!" I shouted as I sprung up from the mat. I looking around the room then noticed that it was the alarm clock that was set for seven. 'Wow I actually made it until morning without waking up in the middle of the night…' I thought in awe. I groggily walked over and turned it off then set for the bathroom. 'That dream… that was the first time I had encountered the Academy's people… and when my childhood was stolen from me…' I thought as I subconsciously made my 'bed' and went to get my clothes from my bag. 'This should be an interesting day…'

Crunch. Crunch. Crunch. 'These leaves are annoying.' I thought as I tried hard to ignore the chatter of Fruity and Iinchou, with some additional comments from Onii-san and Imai-san. I didn't want to get involved in some weird conversation; I wasn't really ever a part of a regular talk without me getting aggravated with someone outside my family, mainly because I never had any friends outside my family so I really didn't know how to make them. When I was born they all seemed to enjoy my company so I wasn't ever really lonely, I had people to talk to, if fact I used to talk to Onii-san as if he were my best friend, but something changed. I just couldn't be open with him anymore after our parents died, I knew that he missed our regular talks, and seeing me pretty calm and talkative in a group of people, relatives only, but now it was really awkward. Everything that I wanted to say didn't come out right, I wanted to be nice to people who were nice to me, but somehow I couldn't bring myself to do so. I hated being so caught up in my pride… my family's pride… the pride a Tsubasa and Kuroshima female always carried… if it wasn't for that damned pride I might have been better off, right?

"Tsubasa-san is it?" Fruity's voice interrupted my thoughts. "Huh?" I asked confused. I truly wasn't listening but actually being dragged into a conversation was pretty awkward if you didn't know what was going on. "Well we were saying that even though you seem to be anti-social I think that you're actually a very talkative person. But Hotaru thinks you were always anti-social, Iinchou's undecided and Hikaru-kun won't tell us anything. So I want to know from your own mouth. Is that just an act or not?" Fruity finished. I was sort of shocked, she really thought that she knew me, but it was sort of true, all of this might just be an act… I didn't completely know for sure, me and Hikari were two different people now. She was innocent, I was not, she didn't have stained hands, I did, she's at peace with her family, and I'm in a living nightmare, see the difference? The list was endless. "… What's it matter if I am or not?" I questioned. Damn that came out wrong! "Umm… hey do you think they'll decide our star levels today? It's already our third day." Onii-san said switching to a new topic. "Probably today, maybe tomorrow." Iinchou replied. Saved. At least I was for now, knowing Fruity she would bug me with the topic of my mask later today.

End of the Day…

"You wanted to see us Narumi-sensei?" Onii-san said as we came to the front of the room while the other students filed out of the room. 'So that's his name?' I thought as I looked at our blonde haired, violet eyed young man that called himself a teacher. Luckily today there was no problem that was a miracle, normally things like this would come in threes, but apparently it only came in twos... for now. "Yes, both of you have noticed the stars that all the students wear on their shirt collars right?" he asked, an eager smile across his lips. "Yeah, Iinchou explained them to us too." Onii-san answered, suddenly excited. I rolled my eyes and continued staring at Sensei, his hair was long, and my predictions about him being gay may be true, what was his alice? "Well the teachers have decided your star rank, Hikaru-kun you're a double star and Hikari-chan…" he started then handed Onii-san his two golden stars then turned to look at me with a warm smile. "What?" I asked as I returned his gaze, only colder. "Hikari-chan from what we see your keeping up with work, we can't be too sure of your alice level just yet but you've made it to triple." He finished as he held out the three golden stars. I glanced at Onii-san as he stared at me, a sort of depression in his eyes. "I didn't earn them." I commented as I stared at the stars. "How can you say that? It seems to a lot of the teachers that you have." Sensei answered. I frowned, if I took them Onii-san would be depressed, but I would get a nice room like Imai-san has. I sighed before looking at Sensei in the eyes. "What's wrong with you?" "What do you mean?" he questioned.

"Simple, how can you be a teacher at a place like this? I bet there were plenty of thing you could have done?" I complained. Why was I worried about this guy? It made no sense to me at all but I had a thirst for answers as to how, why, what was he hiding? He looked at me with a questioning gaze then shook his head. "I like children." He simply replied and softly patted the top of my head. Part of me was satisfied with that answer and appreciated the warm and caring hand softly touching my head; the other part of me wasn't ready to give up until I got a whole story and wanted to burn his hand. It was my loneliness versus my pride, this battle never really ended, it was my deadly sin. "Now take these, I have something else to explain to you two." He suddenly said as he placed the stars in my hand, making his other hand retreat. The part of me that wanted that comfort almost made me pout, so I had to struggle to keep face. Fidgeting with the stars for my shirt collar I felt like I was being pulled deeper and deeper into the Academy's grasp, it was tugging at my soul and it hurt. "Now once a week the elementary students and the middle school students break into groups according to their alice, both of you will be in the class I teach." He continued. "What's your alice?" I blurted out. Onii-san and Sensei both looked at me with an expression that said 'That was the last question I'd expect you to ask.' "Well I have Pheromone Sensitive." **(A/N: From Gakuen Alice manga) **he calmly answered. "What class do you teach?" Onii-san cut in to ask. "The Somatic Type Class. Even so there are other types, there's Latent Type, Technical Type and Special Ability." Sensei finished. "Well that class is tomorrow, find Nogi-san and he'd be able to take you there, he's in the class too."

He swiftly stood and motioned for us to exit through the oak doors. I followed Onii-san and watched as Sensei closed them and left in the opposite direction from which Onii-san and I were going in. 'Great so I _have_ to talk to Bunny-Boy now?' I thought miserably.

Dorms…

'Where does this guy go?' I thought angrily. I wanted to get this talk that I would be following him to class tomorrow over with but I couldn't find him in the dorms. I couldn't find him outside earlier either, so where could he be? I took into account that I could just ask someone but if I did then it would seem rather odd that _I_ of all people was looking for him, and not to murder him or something. Earlier I heard some rumors that started about me, like one where I was expelled from my old school for killing my teacher or something like that. Did I really seem like that type of person to other people? I guessed I needed to walk in someone else's shoes for once to maybe see how everyone else saw me. "Tsubasa-san!" a squeaky voice came from behind. Only one voice that I knew of so far could make me wince in pain- Fruity! "What?" I snapped as I spun on my heels and glared. "You seemed to be looking for something." She said nervously. 'Way to state the obvious.' I thought sarcastically. "So?" I retorted. "I wanted to know if I could help." She answered. I considered her for a moment, sort of doubting that she would know where Bunny-Boy was. "I'm looking for the guy that sits next to me in class. I have to tell him something." I simply yet quietly stated. For some reason I knew I wouldn't be able to bare having someone find out about me looking for someone. "Ruka-pyon?" she questioned. I wanted to comment on the –pyon, but stopped myself and nodded. "Oh I just saw him earlier, I think he was with Natsume near the school." She finished.

'Why of all places… actually I don't remember looking anywhere around the school.' I thought feeling a wave of stupidity. 'And wait that means that Manga-Boy's gonna be near me again, I get enough of him whenever he decides to come to class, which today he was hardly there.' "Ok thanks." I said as I ran towards the entrance of the dorm. 'This should be interesting now shouldn't it?' I thought as I raced out the tall doorway and to the right in the direction of the school itself. At first I didn't see them until I was able to get a good look of the other side of the school, against the tree they were just sitting there. Manga-Boy seemed to be taking a nap and Bunny-Boy was petting his possessed bunny, I held my breath and thought about my words before going over to them. 'Be formal…' I thought trying to stay calm, that becoming nearly impossible as I got closer and closer to them; I stopped when I was in front of Bunny-Boy. He pretended to ignore me even though I saw him look up every so often in confusion, probably as to why I was just standing there. "Nogi-san?" I said as calmly as I could. He looked up at me, didn't talk, but stared, Manga-Boy even woke up and glanced at me before going back to sleep. "About the Alice Type Classes. I just wanted to let you know that me and my brother would be following you to the Somatic Type class tomorrow." I continued, he shrugged and turned his attention back to his damn rodent that was staring at me again. I smiled, as best I could since I was annoyed, lightly bowed and finished. "Well see you then." I waited to see if I would get a response, when no words came is when my nerve finally snapped. "You could at least answer me you know." I said, hints of irritation in my voice.

He looked back up at me, irritation in his eyes as he looked. "Didn't see the need to." He simply answered. At this point Manga-Boy was staring again, his eyes filled with mixed emotions, mainly a 'Get-The-Hell-Out-Of-Here-Already' feeling. "All I was doing was being polite!" I snapped. "I don't see how a fake smile and respect is being nice." He answered. 'Stubborn, but him saying I was fake? That was so phony! He could hardly keep face while saying that! He's lying to himself!' I thought as I clutched my fists. "You can't just decide what's fake and what's not by yourself!" I asked through gritted teeth. "I didn't have to, the resentment on your face displays how fake it was." He commented, obviously getting annoyed. 'I wonder if he's bi-polar. He was just cold now he's being pretty damn forward with his comments.' I thought bitterly. "Think whatever the hell you desire then. I don't give a damn." I growled. I turned on my heels to leave before turning my head back to finish. "But you know something. No one can be kind if no one believes that they're intentions are true… see ya Bunny-Boy." My desire was filled, that utter shock in his eyes and the jumble of emotions in Manga-Boy's eyes and all over his face. It felt good, and the relief of finally telling someone that, my belief, the one no one knew about. I wanted people to trust me to my word, my intentions of being kind back there were true, but apparently those to share two opinions about me, they don't like me and they don't trust me.

But it was alright, I wasn't going to affiliate myself with the likes of them, or anyone for that matter. I keep telling myself this but every so often the yearning for a person to truly love me drives me to talk to people. I dream about having someone listen to me when I talk or complain, someone who would tell me 'It's alright, I'm here and I won't let anything happen to you.' I've said this to myself a few times as well. But it was because it was as strong a feeling as my bloodthirsty abhorrence: loneliness. I longed for love, for so long, every second since my parents died… no even before then. Great Grandfather knew about my mask, he was the person I could talk with when I was lonely and needed to talk. He knew that I didn't want to be tough as nails that I just wanted to be free from the labels. But then he was killed because of me, and now I was paying for everything, slowly I was dying. What ate me the most was that I knew that the damn bastard who was behind all of this thought that this was just a game, like chess. And I was either a pawn, the queen or the king, so that meant that I was either just a piece in the game that he was using to get to his real goal, the key player or the thing that he needed to get to win the game. And no matter which piece I was I was stuck in the game, and the only way out was to make him lose. There was hardly anything or anyone on my side, and out of everything that I knew about games like that, it made more sense to have or get pieces on your side to enhance your chances. So far I was being pushed down a dead end road, the place where I came from being blocked off by flames that I couldn't control. And because of that block the only way to go was foreword, despite the knowledge that I might not make it at the end of this sick little game.

Nighttime…

I sat in the window of Imai-san's room looking up at the moon; she was scarred forever more but even though she was it didn't take away from her beauty. Just from looking at her my heart began to urge me to sing, just for a little. A way to describe my feelings, I wanted to sing for her like a servant would sing for their master:

_~"Slowly my heart, _

_Begins to play its song for you._

_Can you hear my soft cry at night? I just want to know…_

_If I really am all alone._

_Can you see me now? You know that no one likes to…_

_Know that they truly are all alone with no one…_

_Looking for them._

_It hurts to be forgotten, _

_You know this don't you? _

_So why…_

_Do you…?_

_I am dying now. _

_Leaving here without a trace._

_The unhappiness of this world, is slowly putting… _

_Me to my final rest, you know. _

_Can you understand?_

_I don't it want to end like this, _

_Please understand me, I want to smile and I… _

_Want to fall in love but you're… _

_Making it impossible…_

_For me to get anywhere…_

_Why?_

_You know…?"~_

I finished my little song, subconsciously raising my hand to my cheek to feel water slip between my fingers. At some point I must have started crying, the song didn't express all of my feelings, but it expressed so many and it felt so good just to let them out. I was tired of bottling them away in the depths of my heart. "Nice song…" a female's voice came from the doorway. As I turned to look I nearly fell backwards out of the window. "I-Imai-san." I stuttered nervously as I gripped the window sill. "W-what are you doing back so early? You said that you'd be in your lab all night." "I changed my mind. I was frustrated and decided to sleep on the idea." She replied as she slowly shut the door, went to her closet and went to change into pajamas. "Oh and you should stop crying…" "Huh?" I lifted myself off the window and watched her. "…like Mikan I bet you're 10% prettier when you smile. But your strict face is pretty too…" she trailed off, turning her head just enough to give me a small smile. "She's trying really hard to understand you, you know." With that she left. My heart thudded in my chest, why was I still so nervous? Why does Fruity _want_ to understand me? I wished that she would just stay away; I didn't want anyone's pity, I didn't want anyone to get hurt. And here I was only two days later craving for people to listen to me, to understand me, to see me as a person, to believe in me… but most importantly to love me…

Imai-san didn't say anything after she returned, all she did was go to sleep, which left me with questions spinning around in my crazy mind. I couldn't sleep because of it and it was annoying me horrendously. Keeping myself preoccupied I snuck over to the window and watched the outside, nothing stirred, if you didn't count the leaves that continuously danced around. 'I wonder what would happen if a wind blew and their rhythm was broken.' I thought nostalgically. Soon the outside went back to its unstirred state, until I heard the crunching of leaves, which made me quickly look around. A dark figure with a shining earring came into view, the figure was tall with a dress type-thing on, and because it was dark I couldn't see anything different about it. The figure looked over at me and I ducked down to the point where I couldn't be seen. After a few minutes of waiting I decided to look again, the figure was gone. 'Who was that?' I thought, my heart suddenly beating fast again…

**Ru-Ru: I don't know how I lived long enough to get here.**

**Hikari: *exhausted from alice overuse**unconscious* **

**Ru-Ru: I guess that's why. *sweat drop* Ok I have to finish up here to get my character some medical attention.**

**Hikaru: Hello everyone.**

**Ru-Ru: Good a replacement. You finish this thing off Karu-kun! *takes Hikari to hospital***

**Hikaru: Okay well we all know the author doesn't update until there's at least one review. Also she'd love to see at least two new ones. She's working really hard on this, and she hopes everyone's in character. If they aren't she is terribly sorry and then would go and cry in the corner for a while. *sweat drop* Well that's about it… *Receives letter from me* Okay so all of you can read this then:**

"**Hey everyone its Ru-Ru here! And I have a request for everyone, please if there's any part that you don't understand, review with your questions or PM me. Also if you have a YouTube you can ask me there. I'll be happy to explain anything that you don't completely understand. I know that plenty of this is in riddles and if you don't understand them now you'll have a tougher time understanding them later because each riddle builds up as time goes on in this story, so you have to understand the simple versions before you can tackle the complicated ones. I'm saying this because some of my family that have read this have gotten confused on a lot of the riddle parts and I wanted to be nice and try and help everyone out if they needed it. Don't hesitate to ask, please!**

**-With Wuv Ru-Ru"**

**Hikaru- Well now that that's over with, Please review. See you next time!**

**Quiz of the Chapter!**

**Ru-Ru: Starring Ru-Ru…**

**Hikari: And Hikari!**

**Ru-Ru: Yeah this is new! But hey I'm weird, and that's actually a good thing!**

**Hikari: let me explain the rules, each chapter from here on out (Ru-Ru: Even in its Just a Little Secret, but just with Serenity) we'll have a quiz to see how much you remember from previous chapters. And the things that are plain flatly in your face but isn't directly said.**

**Ru-Ru: also we'll give you a number question that has a little mini poem that I either made or didn't make on it, the first ones to answer the questions in a PM or Review first gets a cookie!**

**Hikari: A special mention in the following chapter and **

**Ru-Ru and Hikari: You can have a character come in. **

**Ru-Ru: I love having people actually get involved in the stories! Like IJaLS, you would get full credit and your character would be a reoccurring character, or you can do something else if you don't wanna do that. *shrugs***

**Hikari: You can request something to happen in the story, and I mean for any character, which means since this whole things in my POV, I'd actually have to see whatever it is too. *sticks out tongue***

**Ru-Ru: But it's mainly just for fun and to see if everyone was paying attention, the answers would be in the following chapter! **

**Hikari: Okay so here's the question, please use some details, we're starting simple: What is my opinion on fire and alices? (Ru-Ru: Hint: Check Chapter 1!)**

**Ru-Ru: and the number quiz is this: ('/' is what separates each word and '-' separates each number)**

**GramCracker: There are 26 letters in the alphabet, it's going in numerical and alphabetical (1-26 and A-Z) Like A=1 and Z=26. There's your GramCracker!**

~12-1-21-7-8 / 15-21-20 / 12-15-21-4, / 4-1-14-3-5 / 9-14 / 20-8-5 / 18-1-9-14, / 1-14-4 / 4-15-14'-20 / 6-1-12-12 / 15-14 / 25-15-21-18 / 2-21-20-20! / 2-21-21 / 10-21-19-20 /18-5-13-5-13-2-5-18, /19-8-8! / 23-5'-18-5 / 9-14 / 1 / 12-9-2-18-1-18-25! ~

~23-9-20-8 / 23-15-22, / 18-21-18-21! ~

**Ru-Ru and Hikari: See you next time!**


	4. Somatic Type Class Someone's After Me

Something to Forget

**Hello Minna-san! Yep it's me back with my fourth chapter of StF. Sorry it took so long for the third chapter. No one reviewed, so I was like "I'm tired of waiting" and posted. But I really won't update unless I get one review. This chapter gives you some information on the alice limiters in general and Hikari's. Also you get to see more of Hikari's stubbornness and Tsubasa-sempai's introduced! *fan girl squeal***

**Warning: Rated T for various styles of language (swears) violence, and some other things.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Gakuen Alice, a lot of the dialogue, the characters or the term of 'Alice'. I DO own the OCs, OC character backgrounds, and some dialogue. **

**Note: Honorifics and some Japanese words are used in this. If you don't know them look them up or ask and I'll get back to you when I can.**

**(Okay? Oh and one more thing: if you DON'T like it DON'T read it. It's as simple as that, I don't need people putting me down because they don't like one little thing, or one little thing isn't correct. Big hint: FICTION! Get it? Not real. I doubt any of you would like it if someone bashed at you. Thank you. Also I accept everything really, just don't give me some hate comment or anything and please don't flame.)**

**Ru-Ru: Alright fourth chapter! I didn't forget about this, I just had internet issues XD**

**Hikari: … Airu I guess you don't realize something important so I'll tell you plainly: That semi-Happy-Go-Lucky side of you is extremely annoying. Grow up already!**

**Ru-Ru: *anime fall* HEY! **

**Hikari: Anyway let's get the disclaimer out of the way shall we. Everyone knows this by now if you don't I highly suggest reading above. You'll all learn something for once in your lives. (Ru-Ru: Again no offense, man she can be pretty mean -.-)**

**Mikan: Well let's get started with the chapter then. Right Tsubasa-san?**

**Hikari: Why is Fruity here?**

**Ru-Ru: Umm… you got me there. It was supposed to be Karu-kun.**

**Mikan: Oh Hikaru-kun had to go and do something, he'll be back by the ending skit… well and the chapter too.**

**Ru-Ru: Uh…huh… well let's get on with this.**

**Hikari and Ru-Ru: Please enjoy chapter 4!**

Chapter 4 – Somatic Type Class; Someone's After Me

Morning…

"Tsubasa-san are you alright?" said one voice. "Tsubasa-san wake up please!" squeaked another. "Tsubasa-san please answer us." A third voice called. "Please… Hikari please wake up…" a last voice nearly cried. "Who's there?" I mumbled groggily. "Oh thank god!" a relieved voice exclaimed. "Come on Hikari open your eyes." The voice that cried said encouragingly. Slowly I tried opening them, seeing only blurs of colors I attempted to sit up. "Where am I? What time is it?" I asked as the world slowly came back into focus. "It's eleven in the morning; you're in the hospital at the Academy." Onii-san, I think, answered. "Why?" I commented as I gazed around the blurry room. "I found you unconscious by the window when I woke up this morning, so I called for help and brought you here." Imai-san said. 'I don't even remember falling asleep; I guess it could have been exhaustion.' I thought skeptically. "Yeah there was burn marks on the floor near you also on the window." Sensei said, wait why was he here? "Fire? Wait I don't remember using my alice?" I nearly shouted, the world starting to spin. I held my head and thought. 'I don't remember… wait this ring! Oh no.' I shook my head rapidly. "Hikari are you sure that it wasn't because of your ri-" Onii-san started as I cut him off. "Yeah I think it was that, I don't exactly know how but I bet it probably was!" "Huh?" Fruity asked, clearly confused, along with everyone else other than Onii-san and the Nurse who just appeared in the room.

"Oh your alice limiter ring?" Sensei questioned. I nodded, then he seemed to understand. My alice limiter ring was the first thing I got when I was born besides life, and the only other time I had been in this retched place. Because I was an alice that needed alice related medical attention I was allowed in as a new born with my mother and father, my brother still in the regular hospital. My fire alice was strong enough to incinerate me from the inside out when I was born, this ring was sewn into my flesh and tied to my tissue and joint itself to keep it on, now the only way to get it off was to take off my right ring finger. It was put in this way because I was a new born and a new born was never and probably will never be so keen about keeping on jewelry that would save their life. It was golden with a gem that matched my eyes, holding half of my alices true power, if it came in contact with something or was bound its power would slowly decrease, when it got to 5% critical they it would burn whatever was restraining it but it also nearly killed me, the flame it sends would keep growing until the restraint is off, which meant that the flame could kill me if I wasn't careful. So imagine trying to sleep soundly at night knowing full well that you could die during the night because of a damn piece of jewelry! But sadly the ring wasn't the only alice limiter I had to wear, no once I got to the academy I was given a few more. I had to matching earrings and another ring for my Fire and a necklace and bracelet for my Vocal Pheromone, so yeah I had a lot of jewelry that I was required to wear. They all matched but none of them saw how the colors never mattered to me, the ring to keep me alive was the only thing I was grateful to the academy for, other than that they could kiss my ass.

Sensei knew about my alice limiters so I guessed that after I nodded he knew that my ring was probably restricted. But by what was my question, I didn't have a blanket or anything so… with my left hand I started to feel my outfit until I got down to my skirt and felt burnt fabric… my skirt probably snagged on it. There was a huge hole in my skirt, it used to be all mid-thigh but now a part of it went to the end of my hip, to the point where my underwear was visible, embarrassing, I couldn't deny that this was a little awkward. I motioned for the nurse to come over and whispered in her ear. "I'm going to need another skirt, this one got burned and I can't walk around in it." She nearly laughed but nodded, I guess I was the only case of a burnt skirt, but why was she laughing?

Fruity, Imai-san, Iinchou and Onii-san had to go back to class, but Sensei decided to skip teaching his class and stay here, why? I didn't have a freaking clue but it bugged me! "Sensei don't you have a class to teach?" I asked, trying to get him to leave. "Its fine, I'll leave it to-" he started before I finished. "The other Sensei…" He nodded. "You know something similar happened to your mother, Misaki-sempai, but with her she fell unconscious in the woods and her skirt got ripped. She was around ten years old she told me." "You knew my mom?" I questioned skeptically. "Yes, I was a student when she, your father and other relatives of yours were. Like I said she was my sempai. In fact she acted just like you do now." He answered. A key to how my parents were, but could he be trusted? How did I know he wasn't just lying so he could learn a bit about me? Anyone could find out their first names, and I never remembered her mentioning that, but if I ever did have children, even though I highly doubted that, I wouldn't mention this or any embarrassing incident to them either. "I know by that look on your face that you don't trust me. And I can understand that." He said out of the blue. "If you truly did know my mother than why are you working for a place she hated?" I snapped. "Because I made a promise to someone special…. But that's enough for today I have so things that I need to take care of so…" he started but trailed off as he stood. "Wait! I need to know! How did you know them? Were you friends or-" I started before he put a finger to his lips and placed his free hand on my head. "If you ever need to talk then come and see me, but at the moment I have things to finish. But in due time I'll tell you about them." With those words he left.

He knew them, was that why he seemed familiar? But if he knew them why did it seem like I knew him? I had so many questions that I couldn't wait to ask him, because I knew he had the answers that I desired. Something I always hated about myself was how curious I always was Okaa-san always called me Neko-chan and Koneko-chan because she described my curiosity to be extremely cat-like, I wouldn't stop pursuing something until I had my answers. That was what I would have to do here too… right?

Lunch…

Stop restricting me, stop freaking restricting me! One reason I hate hospitals was because they were always so 'worried' that you would get hurt again after you left. After a long while of convincing doctors and nurses that I was fine they released me, with the condition being that if I felt light headed to return, I could have a normal lunch at the elementary cafeteria. Well as normal as possible, because once I got there all I got was stares and Fruity running up to me so she could drag me off to where ever she was sitting. Passing a blur of people made me realize that I wasn't exactly recovered, my vision either separated, swirled, blurred, or different combinations of the three. But there was a good thing, this was my last night in Imai-san's room, it would have been yesterday but they were finding me a room and I had to unpack, also a trip to the hospital didn't help me. As she sat me down the robot-err-I mean 'house mother', Takahashi-san, came by and dropped my plates in front of me. "Wow Tsubasa-san you get as much food as Hotaru and Iinchou do! So you're a-" Fruity started as at gaped at my lunch. "A triple? Yeah I think I already knew that one captain obvious." I finished, starting to eat some of my food. "Well triples are pretty rare Tsubasa-san." Iinchou started. "Rare? What cha mean?" I asked.

"There are- well were -only three triples in the Elementary Branch. Now with you that means there's four." He finished. "I think I can do that simple math in my head thank you." I retorted. He got a little nervous then Fruity started talking to him, so I did what I do best… ignore them. 'There were only three triples… I know Imai-san and Iinchou but who else?' I thought as I silently looked around the room my eyes stopping at Manga-Boy and Bunny-Boy. I narrowed my eyes into a glare as Iinchou focused his voice back on me. "The main population of the Elementary Class B is Singles and Doubles, there's only one no star, as I said four triples and one special." "Fruity's the no star… You, Imai-san and me are triples… Onii-san is a double… Who's the other triple and who's the special?" I questioned mindlessly, my eyes not moving. "That would be Nogi Ruka-kun at triple and Hyuuga Natsume-kun at special." He answered. I donned upon me that my valid source of information ended up being him, it was annoying to basically depend on a male but I had to admit that I would be pretty clueless if it wasn't for him. "Hmm… so Manga-Boy and Bunny-Boy… why am I not surprised?" I said dryly. "Even though it's you, Tsubasa-san. I'll warn you not to get mixed up with Natsume-kun, it's dangerous. He is the top of the Elementary Branch." He continued. "Dangerous… well then Hikari we'll be sure to steer clear of them won't we?" Onii-san said that goofy smile on his face.

'And you didn't mention this when we first talked for what reason? I could have avoided running into him yesterday and talking! Honestly!' I thought angrily. "Hikari what're you scheming? Don't you understand dangerous?" Onii-san continued. "Grr… Iinchou what're they're alices?" "Oh that is… Ruka-kun has animal pheromone and Natsume-kun has… fire…" with that reply both me and Onii-san shot our heads to look at him. Fire, he has fire… but why… what sick game of fate is this? Damnit! Why me, why? What the hell did I do to deserve this… okay I knew that I did do A LOT but still, but damn not enough to deserve some pain in the ass hothead to eternally hate my guts! God I have enough problems with my own hothead! I finished eating what I was going to eat from my lunch and tried my best to hide my rage, but it wasn't the easiest thing for me to do at the moment. "So he has…" Onii-san started. "…So am I supposed to be scared and bow down in worship or something? Let me make this perfectly clear, I D-O-N'-T C-A-R-E!" I exclaimed, more loudly than I wanted to because now everyone was staring at me again and stood up with her little friend. "You're starting again? And now disrespecting Natsume-kun! You ungrateful-" she shouted. I stood in response and yelled back. "First of all I wasn't talking to you dumbass! Second of all don't you dare try and talk to me like that!"

"What makes you so high and mighty then?" she replied. "I could ask you that same damn question." I hissed. "H-Hikari, c-calm down. It's nothing really. Shouda-san please excuse her actions-" Onii-san attempted to reason. "Shut the hell up already! If no one's talking to you then don't butt in!" I snapped at him. He gulped and started softly. "But you're… I can't let it be too late to…" "I'm perfectly fine on my own!" I growled. "Now where was I? Oh now I remember-" "It seems that you need to shut yourself up as well!" the nearly bald guy from before cut me off and, apparently with his alice, lifted me off the ground. 'What the hell… levitation alice…' I thought as I decided to use my alice to get me down. _"Put me down now." _I hissed as my Vocal Pheromone took its toll on Blady. **(A/N: When her talking is in italics she's using her Vocal Pheromone alice.) **Gently I was place back on my feet, placing my hands on my hips I glared at him as he came back to his conscience. "You just messed with the wrong girl Baldy." I growled as I took a step near him. "Oh and attempt to bring me up again will just make your situation worse. I'm not participating in your little games you bastard." 'What's wrong with her eyes?' 'Is it just me or is the white parts a little on the dark side?' Were comments that I heard as I walked, it was a basic warning signal to stop before I'm over taken again. Onii-san's soft calling was another thing I heard, it made me glance back at his scared and teary eyes… he was afraid of what was going to happen, what was I going to do but most importantly… if the evil spirit was going to take me again.

He only saw it once before… when our parents died and that boy was… it was something I knew haunted his nightmares… he wasn't the only one that wanted me to be normal… I desired it too… I stopped and looked at the floor… I knew what type of a monster I had probably became in their eyes now and I… I was really… really tired of being… all alone… "W-What are you planning?" Baldy stated while stepping back. I glanced up at him and frowned. "I'm not gonna fall into anyone's traps… just back off… that's your warning." I turned on me heels, kicked my chair in and left without another word… concealing the tears that I so did want to fall… but I couldn't cry in front of them… not now not ever…

Classes…

I wanted to return to the hospital so I wouldn't have to see anyone for the rest of the day but it was different today… today was the weekly alice classes. I didn't want to go to the classes either but Onii-san came and picked me up so we could follow Bunny-Boy to the Somatic Class, I wanted to avoid Bunny-Boy and Manga-Boy as much as possible… well and the rest of the school too. But being dragged out of Imai-san's room just to go to a class was pretty annoying, but then being ignored by Bunny-Boy as we walked was even worse. I didn't want to talk but still whenever I walked with someone at least at the beginning the acknowledged my existence, I guess you could say that I didn't favor being ignored… even though I ignored just about everyone else most of the time. You could say that this was a taste of my own medicine… a large dose that my family never had the guts to give me… all of my male relatives were afraid of me and especially when I was on the war path. Actually now that I thought of it in this place was the first time people had actually given me this treatment… I mean sure I wasn't accepted by the kids at any of my other schools but they didn't ignore me… no they were afraid of me. Now at a place where everyone was an alice just left us all on the same level, I mean sure there were differences in strengths and weaknesses also in types and money but we were basically all in the same boat. All the children here had a lack of relatives and not everyone was as lucky as I was to have their sibling, if they even had one, with them… but most of them were lucky to still have living parents… to still have people alive even though they weren't physically next to them to care for them.

I hardly had anyone… it was a narrow road now… and the more I thought about it the more it made sense that I wasn't the only one feeling this way. Other must know these feelings… loneliness is a feeling almost everyone feels, especially if you're stripped of your childhood, right? We stopped at a room in the Middle School building, slowly Bunny-Boy opened the door and we went in after him. Sensei was at one side of the room a foolish grin plastered on his face, I gazed around until my eyes fell upon and I scowled. She looked my way, obviously saw me and had the same reaction, now we were probably thinking the same 'Why the hell is _she _here?' thought. I quickly look away and gaze about the room, filled with a bunch of people, alices varying but all within one category… dealing with pheromones or it's a physical ability. My Vocal Pheromone is what got me here, but where would I be if they based it on my Fire alice? I wonder… well I knew this Academy is the most damned place I've ever been to, it's like hell here. Honestly your family and friends won't freaking hurt you if they visit you, so what the freak? "Hikari-chan Hikaru-kun." I turn to meet the gay sensei, otherwise known as Narumi-sensei, wearing one of his weird ass outfits, standing in front of us. "Hello Sensei." Onii-san said. "What the hell is with your outfit?" I said as I tilted my head to one side and raised my eyebrow. He ignored my question and said. "Were so glad to have you so let's introduce you." "I came here for another freaking introduction? Oh my god why!" I said angrily. 'I don't need any more stalkers…' I thought, thinking back to Fruity. Once again ignoring my sudden outburst Onii-san said. "Konnichiwa Minna-san, I'm Tsubasa Hikaru. It's a pleasure to meet you all."

"And this is Tsubasa Hikari-chan, she hates introducing herself." Sensei mentioned, motioning to me. I stick out my tongue and look to the window. This is going to be a freaking long day…

Afternoon…

Walking, walking… running. I had to get as far away from Fruity and the others as possible, she didn't get that I wanted to be alone for the rest of the afternoon. I turned the corner and ran smack into someone's firm chest; I backed away and looked up to see a tall boy in the Middle School uniform with spiky black hair under a type of tan-ish hat thing, dark blue eyes, and a black star on his cheek. "Gomene…" I mutter as I try to walk around him, but then he shouts. "Mikan-chan I found her." I gulped and watched Fruity come into sight followed by Iinchou, Imai-san and Onii-san. "There you are. Thanks Tsubasa-sempai." Fruity exclaimed. 'Tsubasa? Probably a first name…' I thought as I slowly backed up. "We've been looking for you everywhere. Why are you hiding?" Fruity continues. "Don't you understand that I want to be alone for awhile?" I said irritated. "Oh… well I…" she starts, a little embarrassed. "Just give me some time alone. I'll come to you guys when I want company." I said before turning on my heels and walking away. 'I honestly know that she's just trying to be friendly but damn, this is a bit annoying.' I thought as I continued on my way.

Peace and quiet, just peace and quiet. It's lovely. Well until that boy from earlier walks up with a Middle School girl who has red-ish pink hair and matching eyes. "Hello? Can I help you?" I asked as I sat up from the bench I was laying on. "Just wanted to say hi, you left before I could." The boy said. "I'm Andou Tsubasa; it's nice to meet you Tsubasa Hikari-chan." I nodded and watch as the girl says. "And I'm Misaki. Nice to meet you too." I nodded again and stared at them blankly. "Yeah, nice to meet you too…" I lied. 'This really is going to be a long day…' I thought sadly.

Nighttime…

I yawned as I watched Imai-san toy with her little robot on her little table from my floor mat. 'How can she focus on that thing for so long? Isn't she bored?' I thought groggily. I yawned again and she said. "You don't have to stay awake you know. Just go to bed." I shake my head and continue watching, rubbing my eyes every so often. "You're obviously tired so go to bed." She stated. I shake my head again and yawn. "I know I'm tired but I can't sleep." She sighed and continued working; I continued watching until I just lay down under my cover with my head on my pillow. Gradually drifting off…

Dream…

_Running, that's what we were told to do, run and don't look back. It's the second time something strange like this has happened, the first I found out that my great grandmother had been beaten to death and my great grandfather had been blown up in his car after I had started running. But this time I wasn't alone at least, Onii-san and Kyou-kun were with me, being rushed out of the house by Obaa-chan and Ojii-tan into Ojii-tan's car and starting to drive away is when I noticed the black cars approaching. Worry is filling me, almost like ice I feel chills in my body, almost a mile or two later is when the burning sensation overflows from my eyes in a watery form, my heart's being ripped apart by the ice… Obaa-chan… what's wrong…? That's when I can see it, the fire, her killing and screaming… then struck in the spinal cord, shattering it… her last words being 'I'm sorry…' then before being killed… takes someone with her. How can I see this…? Ojii-tan stops the car and instructs us to get out and start running, don't look back or stop until we're at my house… as me and Onii-san got out I hear him tell Kyou-kun 'Make sure to tell your aunt and uncle what happened.' He nodded grabbed Onii-san and my hand and start running on the dirt path. Soon into the forest where he instructs me to climb up the tree and go like a squirrel again, not to come down for anything, all I could do was say 'yes' and do as I was told… I'm scared of what's happening… I don't understand… I'm only four years old… what's going on?_

_Further down another pang strikes me along with a vision of pure horror… Ojii-tan… when the people in the black cars came by his car he got out and they started talking… they searched the vehicle… when they found his limiter ring they slapped him… said that he was lying to them… that's when they started fighting… their alices being used… his fire alice… until they… shot him… beat him and then… continued shooting… mutilating his already dead body… got in their cars and left him there… more crying… I feel so alone… this pain… how am I able to see this… I don't want to see it… Minna-san… Doushite!_

Dream End…

My eyes shot open and I sit up, sweaty and breathing irregular… my heart's pounding so loudly in my chest… then the burning from my eyes as tears fall… I look up at Imai-san, she's asleep. Then I listen to the knock on the door, I look over, stand and open the door to see Onii-san with a similar expression. "I just… remembered… Obaa-san and Ojii-san's…" he started and I nodded. "You too, huh? I thought so, that why I decided to come and see if you were alright." "I'm fine, just go to sleep. You need your rest too." I said, he nodded and departed as I closed the door and made my way to the window subconsciously. The feeling of being watched building up inside me… that when I look out into the darkness of the night and see that same figure from last night… just standing there and watching me… just freaking starring at me. It sends chills down my spine, so I just step back close the curtains and go back to sleep. I'll finally have a peacefully dreamless sleep but have to ignore the icy feeling of the staring… who is that person?

**Ru-Ru: Well what did all of you think?**

**Hikari: Gay. **

**Ru-Ru: HEY! …Wait it's happy?**

**Hikaru: Hey I'm back.**

**Mikan: Wait does that mean I have to leave?**

**Hikari: Yes.**

**Ru-Ru: *sighs* Anyway… I'll leave them to bicker amongst themselves. *sees fire being thrown* HIKARI-CHAN! Okay let's finish this up or else she's gonna burn down my home!**

**Hikaru: yes please do!**

**Mikan: EEP!**

**Hikari:*still throwing fire***

**Ru-Ru: Okay I won't update until I get another review ok. And I'm serious this time, please, please review! Thanks for reading and- hey I need that stuff!- oh please review so I can update! Bye-Bye!~ *runs after Hikari***


End file.
